Bollards for providing outdoor lighting are known. Such structures are found in a variety of locations where outdoor lights at the sight level and below are required, such as parking lots and walkways. Outdoor power connections are also known and generally attached to the outside of the bollards. Weatherproofing is provided by, for example, a hinged cover that extends well beyond the outer surface of the bollard.